Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM). STT-MRAM utilizes magnetic junctions written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic junction. For example, a STT-MRAM may use conventional magnetic junctions having a pinned layer, a free layer and a nonmagnetic spacer layer between the pinned and free layers. The magnetization of the pinned layer is fixed, or pinned, in a particular direction. The free layer has a changeable magnetization. The nonmagnetic spacer layer may be a conductor or a tunneling barrier layer. A spin polarized current driven through the magnetic junction exerts a spin torque on the magnetic moment of the free layer. As a result, magnetic moment of the free layer may be switched to a desired state. Thus, information may be written to the magnetic junction. The data are read based on the magnetic junction's magnetoresistance, which depends upon the relative orientation of the free layer magnetic moment and the pinned layer magnetic moment.
Because of their potential for use in a variety of applications, research in magnetic memories is ongoing. Mechanisms for improving the performance of STT-MRAM and other thin film magnetic memories are desired. The parameters that affect the performance of the magnetic junctions are, therefore, desired to be understood. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that may improve the characterization of magnetic memories. The method and system described herein address such a need.